Love Triangle  Kingdom Heart's Style
by theliesyoutell
Summary: In this story you start of on the island, just how it all began. Sora/Riku Riku/Kairi Kairi/Sora   Review if you want more!


**Kingdom Hearts.**

**Louiee : This is my first fan fiction**

**Riku: So she's a NOOB!**

**Louiee: NO IM NOT!**

**Riku: Yeah you are!**

**Louiee: STOP THAT!**

**Riku: Truth hurts, don't it?**

**Louiee: UGHH! Forget it!**

**Louiee: ROLL THE CHAPPIEEE!**

**Riku: Wimp.**

**Louiee: - gives Riku evil eye -**

**Riku: Yeah you are a NOOB! You forgot the DISCLAIMER!**

**Louiee: Oh yeah, Kairi!**

**Kairi: Crazee obviously does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sora: Yeah, MICKEY DOES!**

**Louiee: No Disney does.**

**Riku: This is getting long NOOB!**

**Louiee: ERGGG! I GIVE UP!**

**Kairi and Louiee: ROLL THE CHAPPIEEE!**

"Riku? Riku!" repeated Sora.

"WHAT?" Riku replied.

"AHHHH!" Sora exclaimed as his sudden fright flung him into the water face first.

"Smooth one Sora." Said Riku. "Kari's gotta hear about this one." Finished Riku.

"NO!" Replied Sora.

"Too late!" answered Riku. Riku ran over to tell Kairi just how much of a klutz Sora was and just couldn't resist his opportunity. "Hey Kairi!" called Riku. "You'll never guess what Sora just did!" finished Riku.

"What did he do?" questioned Kairi.

"Well," Riku began to explain. " I was playing a little prank on Sora and I hid and made it impossible to find me, well then I jump out and scare the crap outta Sora, and he fell face first, right into the water!" finished Riku.

"Ohmistars, is he okay, have you seen if he is hurt?" asked Kairi.

"No, that's weenie stuff, it's all fun and games until somebody falls face first, then it's hilarious!" commented Riku.

"Figures." Said Kairi. "What if Sora is hurt? We need to go make sure he is okay." continued Kairi.

By the time that they reached Sora he had managed to get out of the water and dry off a little bit so that he didn't look like too much of an idiot in front of Kairi.

"H-hey guys. Hey Kari!" said Sora. "I'm sure Riku told you about his mean little trick." Continued Sora.

"Mhmm, he did." Said Kairi.

"I guess now you think I'm even more of an idiot?" asked Sora.

"Well, Sora you really are a klutz so my opinion hasn't changed much about you." Finished Kairi.

"So Sora, ready to start building that raft? We need some supplies to start out with and if you leave it all to us we can build the boat." Said Riku. "Sounds good." Sora said.

When Sora was searching for supplies he came across an old cave and found some very old cave drawings that he and Kairi had doodled when they were little kids. The drawings were of many things but one in particular stood out. A drawing of him and Kairi sharing a paupo fruit. It's said that when two people share a paupo fruit then they are meant to be soul mates and will always be together. _Too bad it's just a drawing. _Thought Sora. When Sora was finally done FANTASIZING he started to actually look for the supplies that were needed to go on the raft.

When Sora had found most of the supplies he returned back to Riku and Kairi. The raft was almost done and it was getting dark. "I found most of the stuff, but I had to come back because it was getting dark.' Said Sora. "Well, that's alright we'll look more tomorrow.

Later that night Riku, Kairi, and Sora were all sitting together on the bent palm tree. "Hey. Guys.' Said Kairi. "I can't wait until we get the raft built, because then we can see other worlds." Continued Kairi. "I mean come on, there's just gotta be more out there, we can't be the only ones." Kairi finished. "Yeah there's, just gotta be more, right Riku?" Asked Sora. " Of course there's gotta be more." Said Riku. "And we'll never find out by just sitting here, I'm going to go to sleep, you two just try not to wake me up okay? We have a long day ahead of use tomorrow." Demanded Riku. "Fine Riku.' Said Kairi and Sora. "Hey Sora, don't you ever wish that we were little kids again?" asked Kairi. "Yeah, actually I do." Answered Sora. "Things were just so simple and we were able to have so much fun every day." Said Kairi. "Yeah, they were weren't they?" Asked Sora. "Mhmm, they were." Giggled Kairi.

End Chapter –

So as you can tell they won't be leaving the island for a while. The raft isn't done and if you remember the game it could take a while for Sora to get everything. If Riku has his way it might not take too long though. So you tell me…

Should this be a love triangle? Or just 2 people? 

Because see I had an idea that

Sora – Kairi

Kairi – Riku

Riku – Sora

What do you think about that since you are the people who are going to be reading it?

I will only write more if you want me to so…. LET SEE THOSE COMMENTS!

Chapter 2 –

The next morning Riku turned out to be right, there was going to be a long day ahead of them. Sora had to finish finding the supplies and Riku and Kairi had to try to finish building the raft. All in all it was going to take a long time. "Hey, what exactly do I have left to find?" Sora asked. "A rope, food, more planks, coconuts so we don't dehydrate, and go over to the fresh water spring and fill this up so we have water." Kairi said. "Alright." Sora said. "I'll get the supplies while you and Riku finish the raft." Answered Sora. "Bye Sora!" Called Riku. "Bye? Riku." Answered Sora weirdly. "Bye Kari!" Called Sora. "Hehe, bye Sora." Answered Kairi.

So now that everyone had said their goodbyes, Sora was off to go search for the remaining supplies that were needed to go on the raft and leave the island in search off other worlds. Meanwhile, back with Riku and Kairi the raft building was anything but easy. Without the needed supplies that Sora was getting they couldn't really go any further without having to start all over. "Sora better get back here quick." Implied Riku. "Yeah, our job is basically finished until Sora gets back with the items we need." Said Kairi. But was he going to make it back that soon?

But Sora was beginning to wonder if he would be able to find all the supplies himself. 'Well, maybe I can bring them palm fronds to make their own rope. 'How the heck do you get rope on an island?' thought Sora. Fruit now that's easy, just climb a tree. Planks, well that's easy too. But rope? Not the most abundant thing now is it? 

After Sora realized that he really could bring them palm fronds to make their own dang rope, he started looking and getting the other more common normal items.

"Hey Riku!" said Kairi. "Yeah." answered Riku. "You almost done with your part of the raft?" asked Kairi. "Uh, sort of, I – uh guess." Said Riku.


End file.
